Our Hetalia life
by Nykerianforfrysning
Summary: Three best friends get stranded at the beach but make the most of their day. They make the most unlikely of friends and begin their lives getting to know the many nations. When you have to spend your days around their particular insanity you kinda get used to it, after all misery loves company. Rated M for Lovino and Mirage's Mouth Xp


Hey guys, Nykerian here! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written on here and i hope you guys like it! I'd love to here what you guys have to think about the story and any recommendations as to how to make it better. However I'm writing this fanfic together with two of my best friends so I have to dedicate this to them. Go Libby, go Lizzy! We got this idea to make this fanfic after looking at a picture of Prussia dragging Germany around on a beach chair at the beach. As of right now there aren't any definite pairings and i should update every Friday with a new chapter unless i get done early then i will upload it before then.

Word Count- 2,916

* * *

Libby groaned as our red Model T gave a loud creak and completely stopped. Her short ear length blonde hair blew softly as her blue eyes slid closed when she rested her head against the black fur covered wheel. Lizzy and I shared a look before we both began to laugh loudly.

"Libby, you knew this was going to happen. This car is way to old and we didn't fix it before we left. At least we can spend the day at the beach." I said as Lizzy got out and began to grab some of our things. Lizzy was still giggling as her short red bob blew softly. She looked around and her grey eyes looked almost blue in the bright light. Libby sighed as we got out of the car and grabbed our own things. We each had a beach chair and an umbrella with our own baskets filled with books and a change of clothes. We walked onto the beach and saw a group of guys further down the beach running around wildly. The three of us sat on our chairs and grabbed a book to read. Exciting I know right? Libby was wearing white shorts and a green tank top and reading book 3 of Black Butler, Lizzy was wearing blue shorts and a matching tank top and reading fairy tail book 12, and I was wearing jeans and a long sleeved blue and white shirt. I do not like swimming at all. Love the view, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand, the breeze, everything except swimming. The hot tube I can do but actually swimming? No. Libby and Lizzy got up and went out to the water and swam for a while while I grabbed The Hobbit. Sometime later the guys migrated over towards us and most went to play with them but one came and sat next to me. He had silver shoulder length hair and bright purple eyes.

"Hello, are you going to swim?" he asked. I shook my head and looked back at Libby and Lizzy. Three blonde men had joined Libby and a man with brown hair. A fourth blonde lingered off to the side talking to Lizzy who was holding a polar bear. The silver haired man smiled and spoke again.

"You are here to have fun, da?" Ah, so that accent was Russian.

"I don't like swimming much. Shouldn't you be out there with your friends?" I asked politely. I didn't really like talking to new people. I usually get too nervous unless someone else is with me.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked back. I laughed and closed my book.

"They know I don't like swimming. And we're making the most of our time here. We have to find a way back home since our car broke when we got here."

"That's unfortunate. da?" He smiled.

"Quite. My name is Mirage Shiver, pleased to meet you..."

"Ivan. Ivan Braginsky." He held out his hand and I shook it. His hands were much bigger than mine and much firmer. Our friends called out to us and we both stood up to greet them as they walked over here. It was then that i actually took a good look at him. He was tall, insanely so since I was 5 feet tall, may 6'3 6'4 and he had a six pack. All of them did in fact. They stood in a line and introduced themselves.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones! And I'm the hero, dude!" A blond with glasses announced loudly. It looked like his twin was up, the one that I had seen talking with Lizzy.

"M-my name...is M-Matthew W-Williams." A timid looking Alfred said quietly. He had a curl that defied gravity that really caught my attention.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you all." A blond with thick eye brows spoke with a small smile.

"Bonjour, my name iz Frances Bonnefoy!Ohonhonhon!" The blonde with long curly hair and stubble said while holding a red rose. He gave off a bad vibe and I decided that I didn't want anything to do with him. The brown haired male waved and introduced himself next.

"My name is Wang Yao, aru." Ivan didn't introduce himself since Alfred spoke up.

"And the commie is Ivan!" Ivan smiled darkly and emitted a dark purple aura and looked like he was about to murder Alfred. The boys backed up in fear while we watched bemusedly. Before anything could happen though I poked Ivan in the side and he turned to me with that dark smile.

"Do you know where a nearby tow truck is, Ivan?" He cocked his head to the side and thought about it for a minute.

"Nyet. But I am sure we can give you a lift, da?" He said and glared at the other boys until they agreed.

"O-of course we can dude! Cause I'm the hero!"

"Thank you!" We said in sic.

"By the way, I'm Libby Danhoff. This is Lizzy Klecker and Mirage Shiver." Libby said and introduced us. "Do you guys want to play a game of volleyball?"

"Yeah!"

"I want Ivan on our team!" I yelled as we ran to the court.

"Matthew, will you be the score keeper?" Lizzy asked him. He blushed and said yes quietly. We had grabbed the volleyball before running over here so we started immediately. More often than not the ball went to Ivan and I watched him spike the ball over the net using pure strength. We stood in a square with Libby and Ivan in the front who were taller and could spike better than Lizzy and I could since we were both short. Libby stood and 5'7 and Lizzy at 4'11. Lizzy and I bumped the ball a few times but we mostly watched Ivan and Libby deal out the blows. I wasn't paying attention when Francis hit the ball with his full strength and it was coming straight for me while I was thinking about what I should make the three of us for supper. It hit me square in the face and knocked me backwards as I held my face in pain. God Dammit! I sat up as they all rushed over to me when I saw that my nose was broken and blood was getting everywhere. Lizzy and Libby tried not to laugh but they burst out laughing at the face I must have made.

"Oh thanks, la'gh at the g'rl with a bro'en nose." That made them laugh even harder as the others began to crack up. Ivan smirked and helped me up but didn't laugh at me. "Ya know I haf ta get this set righ'? In a hospital." They nodded and just as we left Alfred asked who won.

"Lizzy's team. The ball bounced off Mirage's face and landed on your side, Al." Matthew said without stuttering. That made them laugh again as the boys left to get changed and so did Lizzy and Libby. We grabbed our stuff and put it away when the boys drove their cars over to ours. Alfred whistled as he looked at the car.

"Wow! This is totally a piece of crap!" Libby flicked his ear and said,

"Don't make fun of my baby." We snickered and Libby got in the car with Arthur since Matthew was riding with Al. Lizzy got in with Yao and I got in with Ivan. We listened to some Russian music and it was actually pretty good. We met up at a small clinic in East Florida somewhere where they set my nose which hurt like a bitch, and they put some tape on it to keep it straight. Libby began searching frantically for something before groaning and swearing under her breath.

"Something wrong , aru?" Yao asked. She was quiet for a moment.

"I lost the key to our hotel room." Lizzy and I blinked and looked at each other.

"We didn't leave anything important in there just some clothes."

"Yeah, but I paid for a six months stay there remember? We don't have ant money left."

"Dude! You could totally stay at my place!" Al said loudly. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"...Are you sure? We don't want to trouble you-"Lizzy started.

"Dude its fine!"

"Still, are you sure?"

"Dude! Alright if you guys clean my house, I'll let you stay, and I'll pay you so you can get clothes. I'm not a jerk you know!" He said and puffed out his cheeks.

"Alright...we accept!" Libby said and shook his hand. We all drove to his house and arrived at a large maroon colored mansion and we parked in the lang drive way.

"Welcome to my pad, bros!" Wow, it was huge. I'm kinda regretting accepting because we are never gonna get this house cleaned. We walked in and I saw Al motion for the others to leave. They seemed to hesitate but left. "I need to tell you guys something important. Very important. The people that come around here are...we are, personifications of our nations." Al spoke in a surprising bit of seriousness.

"So...your like, the country itself?" Libby asked.

"Yes. Each one of is. And there are many others, one person for each country except Italy which is split in two."

"And I'm guessing that you don't want people to know." Libby said as we looked around the main room."

"Right. Can you keep that secret?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Al smiled widely and clapped his hands. He have the three of us big hugs and laughed.

"Hahaha! Good! Come on I'll show you around!" He showed us the living room, the game room, the home theater, the pantry, all the extra closets, and the back yard which had a large pool and hot tub with a large training ground. We went back in and went up to the second and third floor where we saw all the rooms with country names on them. On the fourth floor however, there were six rooms that didn't have any names on them. We looked in one room and saw that it was a music room filled with various instruments, the second door was a dance studio type room where there were mirrors all over the walls, the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rooms were empty except a king size bed with white sheets in each room. They were very large and all had walk-in-closets and attached bathrooms."Oops. I thought these had stuff in them." Al frowned and then grinned widely.

"We'll just have to go shopping, dudes! I'll buy you whatever you hahaha! Cause I'm the best!"

"Alright. Where should we go? Home furniture?"

"Sounds good! Everyone left so it's just us, bros. Let's get in the bro mobile!" He said and ran down the four sets of stairs quickly. We followed him at a slower pace and got in the car with our wallets. Al drove quickly and soon enough we were at Home Furniture. We walked in and went our separate ways to look at various things. I looked around and found a lot of things I liked but most of it was very expensive and I didn't want to make Al buy any of it. Two hours went buy and we met up at the entrance.

Libby had chosen a set of forest green sheets that had intrecket leaves sewed into them and a full length black mirror. She said that Al was ordering her all the art supplies she could need to paint and was setting up a studio in her room. She also got some lime green paint for her walls and two black dressers and the matching night stands.

Lizzy chose the same exact things as Libby since they were both into Art and drawing. I used to be but i prefer reading over drawing nowadays since i suck at painting. But instead her colors were purple for the sheets and paint colors.

"So did you find anything good?' Al asked.

"Ah, well...all the stuff I like is really expensive, I don't want you to-"

"Dude its fine!" Al insisted. I showed him the beautiful crystal chandelier that I had liked when he motioned an employee over. "I'd like this added to my tab." The employee seemed to know what he was talking about and we continued on our way. My style was...pricey that was for sure. I got crown molding for the ceiling and a divider molding for the walls since i was going to paint the top two thirds of my walls black and the bottom below the molds white. I got black sheets that had grey and white dead trees sewed and jeweled on them with the matching pillows. I got the same black dressers and night stands as Libby and Lizzy since they went well and a lot of large black vases that I will put around the room and buy some fake flowers at some point to make bouquets. I also found some paintings of dead trees in winter and got them to go in my room. Libby and Lizzy had chosen paintings with more color into them to go in their room but I liked these. The colors will come in from the bouquets.

We each got a plasma 60' flat screen TV and three black bookshelves to go in our rooms as well as a black leather couch and a small black coffee table. The bathrooms we chose to do the same things and colors that we had in the bedroom to save time. We stopped at Walmart to get some 'girl-products' as Alfred calls them and some groceries since I volunteered to make supper for the eight of us. I was thinking of making pork chops and stuffing with mac n' cheese. While we were there I asked him if I could get some memory cards for my camera. He grabbed ten memory cards and we left the store. We got back home and I noticed that there weren't many pictures up on the walls, only maybe ten of Al and Matthew when they were children.

"Al, can I put pictures up in the halls of everyone? When I take them anyway?"

"Sure, dude! I'm not one for using a camera but Japan is! I don't really bother." He said shrugging his shoulders. Everyone migrated into the game room as I began to cook supper since it was almost five o'clock. I set the table in the dining room that Al forgot to show us and dished out the plates.

"Supper 's done! Come and eat!" Al ran fast into the dining room and the others followed at a slower pace. I had found some white wine in the cellar while I was looking for some soda and decided that this would be better.

"Wine? Are you guys even old enough to drink?" Arthur asked as we sat down to eat.

"Nope, but its not like the police are gonna find out now are they?" I asked and took a swig from my cup.

"Oui, wine iz an exallent choice, mademoiselle." Francis said and roses seemed to grow behind his head.

"...Don't get your hopes up, if there would have been vodka I would have chosen that instead." I said and took another drink as Libby and Lizzy were talking about some ancient painting with Yao. Francis looked crushed and Ivan smirked as he took a drink of his own wine. I pulled my camera out of my pocket and took some pictures of Libby arguing with Al, Matthew blushing while Lizzy was talking to him, Arthur and Francis fighting, Yao was happily eating and had a mouthful of food, and Ivan smirking into his wine glass and the entire table was knocked over by Francis and Arthur when they got to close. We all cleaned up the dining room and went to our own rooms. Libby, Lizzy, and I walked up the many stairs and saw that our names were now on the doors like the country's. I looked in Libby and Lizzy's room to see that theirs was already set up and painted. It looked pretty good and they got right to drawing, well painting in Libby's case. I walked into my room and saw that everything was set in place and it looked really good. I laid on my bed and looked at my phone. Mom still hasn't called to check on us like she usually does. I called the house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I heard my dad answer.

"Hey, dad, it's Mirage! How are things at home?"

"Good, good. Sierra made a painting at school today."

"Aww. So the three of us got a job as maids and it looks like we'll be staying in Florida for a while, dad."

"Maids? To who?" He asked.

"To our new friend, Al. Our car broke at the beach and he brought us back and offered the job. And don't worry he isn't shady, he's even paying to fix our car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Anyway i just wanted to call and let you guys know. I'll call on Friday to let you know how things are going."

"Alright. Make sure you remember to call." He said and I could just hear the frown in his voice.

"Goodnight, dad. Say hi to mom and Sierra for me."

"Goodnight." He hung up and I closed my eyes wondering how tomorrow was going to play out.


End file.
